The True Rinnegan
by The Ashened Genius
Summary: Hideki Takaoka is a young child born with the Rinnegan during the bloodline Purge in the mist. Naturally the citizens attempt to kill him but fail due to his father's interference. Unknow to the attackers he remembers the event perfectly and has obtained a strong hatred for the Mist and it inhabits though he choses not to show it. This was a random story may continue if good feed.
**I have no idea what this is**

 **I don't own Anything mentioned**

 **Prologue**

The Darkness is a comforting thing, I don't expect you to understand. I was once told that people fear darkness not because of what it is but because of what it conceals from them. They fear having something that can harm them standing so close without them registering it. However most don't notice what I have until it's too late. People are exactly the same. No one can say what a smile can hide from others. That is why I see darkness differently than others, there's something about the cold, the unknown, the quiet that comforts me. My name is Hideki Takaoka and this is the story of my fall into darkness, or as I like to call it my enlightenment.

 **Mist Village**

"Stay away from my child." The sound of lightning and rain pounded on the streets and buildings around the area. The yells of an enraged crowd began to overcome such sounds and march forward. "He's an abomination, a freak of nature, we can not allow him to live now move aside." The rest of the crowd shouted in agreement and moved even closer to a panicked man.

This man had pitch black hair and unusual eyes for anyone. The left one glowed an eerie purple color with lines surrounding his pupil giving the appearance of ripples in his eyes. The other was the same color by lacked the circles the eye giving it a barely normal appearance.

"I can't do that he hasn't done anything wrong." His words only served to further angry the crowd that seemed to be barely restraining themselves. "He's just like the kid, Put him down!" The crowd cheered unanimously and ran forward, brandishing blades of all kind to be done with the two they considered freaks. "I'm sorry Hideki, I won't be there for you, but you must survive it is your destiny to change this world, you were born with both of the eyes."

The man felt tears began to fall from his eyes as he formed a one handed hand sign with the little chakra that wasn't sealed off from him. A rift slowly began to open it self around the silent baby. He was surprisingly quiet and had a hit of acceptance in his odd eyes, almost as he understood what was going on. The child was sucked into the Rift and his father turned back towards the crowd with a small smile.

"At Least I saved you." The crowd began to feast upon his body deciding to use him as a message to any other bloodline users. Blades pierced his skin but he didn't seem to register his loss of blood, instead choosing to reflect over his life. "God will come back for all of you." His last words fell on death ears as the crowd savagely ripped into him.

 **Years Later**

A young boy stood over a small gate, looking down upon a small army of men who supported the bloodline Purge. This boy had pitch black hair that spiked in several different directions along with two bangs hanging done the middle of his forehead. His eyes were glowing an ominous purple color with black rings surrounding the pupils giving a ripple like appearance.

The Child was dressed in a black body suit with silver armor plating covering his ankles, arms, knees, and a small mask covering his lower mouth. "All of you will fall and bow to my power." The boy spoke calmly but somehow his voice echoed across the entire area, gaining the attention of the entire force. "Did you hear that, he must be with the bloodline users, they must be on their last legs of their sending children out."

The second he finished his sentence he flew into the sky at high speed heading straight towards the kid, surprising all of his allies. He flew into the child's outstretched hand, feeling him grip his neck tightly. "You speak as if you think you know everything about me, let me correct you're ignorance." A black pole flew from the child's sleeve and pierced the man's neck swiftly.

The others watched in shock as the corpse of their ally was dropped onto the ground in front of them. The child landed next to the dead body causing some to take a step back in fear. After a few seconds he began to take steps forward and gained speed over time. "Come on he's just one kid, we can take him." Everyone seemed to regain their bearings and rushed towards the kid.

Said Kid ducked under a swipe from a katana and roundhouse kicked the owner into some others. Another attempted to stab him with a kunai that had an exploding tag on it but it was not to be. The boy opened his handed and an overwhelming amount of force knocked him off balance causing him to stumble towards the boy.

The child Grabbed the kunai and stabbed it into the man's skull, kicking him into a different part of the crowd effortlessly. The whole time the never blinked or slowed in his assault. The tag went off sending a large amount of smoke out, covering him from view and nice versa. 'These people are so pathetic, almost like you father.' The boy opened one hand and his next words killed any hope of survival for the ninja in the area.

" **Almighty Push."** Gravity began to push back from himself sending the smoke and people back with bone breaking force. Soon enough he lowered his hand and the scene became completely clear. The area around the child was completely broken in and he floated over the large crater. Many bodies surrounded the crater, some had broken necks while others seemed burnt from an explosion.

Unknown to the child there was a single survivor under the lifeless corpses of his allies. This man would go on to tell the tale of a purple eyed child that would kill and slaughter with no remorse and little effort. The child would eventually be seeked out by a organization with questionable goals and methods.

 **The End**

 **This was kind of random and before I knew it, it turned into a Naruto story. Review I might continue if feedback is good.**


End file.
